sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Tobias The Hedgehog
Hello fellow passerby or member/friend. This page is too old and outdated! If you want to know the real info, please contact User: SonicKnucklesFan92 and you’ll have permission to see the official page. "'' ''Death....is the only way of satisfying my thirst... ...." ''--- New Tobias'' Tobias had became cursed and was to absorb his clone and become him. He now roams the lands and goes for the kill, until he is completely satisfied with his mission Author Note Hello, I am sonicknucklesfan92, the creator of Tobias the hedgehog. I’ve always been told over the years and countless times on different places that Tobias is/was a Mary Sue. I can assure that it is wrong. I’ve created Tobias to be an alien being able to adapt to his surroundings. The only reason why he looks as he does, because his dna was tampered with. Tobias like soraxess The Tainted one, are both are characters that are different and are creatures that took the form of a coexisting character, because of taking their abilities or were experimented on. Tobias is an organism alien like machine, capable of evolution and go beyond that what it can do. Sure I may have not explained it. But. Now seemed like the right time. If I still get the same results of being a Mary Sue or other things. Then people need to realize everything before jump to conclusions. Don’t judge a book by its cover. - SKF Music theme Tobias's Death/Fate (Due to many confusing actions. Sonicknucklesfan92 decided to move all info off the wiki! however this page is for fan art and possible SFCW canon timelines within this wiki, have yet to come soon...) NOTE! If you are wanting to know Tobias fully, contact the creator for the official page!! Gallery New Tobias- before the curse.png New Tobias- who will know (tragedy).png Octuis redesigned 2016- new Tobias.png Tobias and marisa- seeing you smile.png Tobias-ssb-style-trans.png Tobias- winged hero- channel 1.png TOBIAS JOINS THE BATTLE.png Perfect Tobias- corrupted-fallen star .jpg Tobias and suan- i'll always be with you.png Tobias and oruto- heeding your voice.png Tobias- winged hero of valdi.png Tobias- archie style- winged hero.png Tobias- transforms into perfect tobias.png Tobias and ristar-always by your side.png Tobias- the last antarian.png Tobias vs dash- anime style.png Tobias- eggman control.png Eggman- mutation from tobias's dna.png Dr eggman- ivo robotink- fused tobias's dna.png Tobias and marisa- best friends forever.png Ristar- tobias's memory.png Oruto- calls to tobias.png Tobias origins.png Tobias-sonic channel-complete.png Tobias-sonic boom-art 3.png Tobias- sonic boom concept style.png Tobias-art 4.png Tobias- the winged hero of valdi.png Tobias- sonic channe- color versionl .png Tobias and reens-night sky.png Tobias the hedgehog- winged hero.png Tobias- death.png Tobias- sonic boom art 1.png Tobias cgi render- full.png Tobias- anime opening.png Tobias sonic boom redesigned.png Tobias meets sally acorn- archie style.png Tobias- AOSTH style.png New Tobias- sin Tobias .png Tobias Fanart by others Tobias wallpaper.png|by dash the turtle Tobias thingy.png|by dash the trutle Tobias the hedgehog gift - Sam237.jpg|sam237 Tobias the hedgehog - Sam237.jpg|by sam237 Tobias and Ristar Art Tradey.png|tobias and ristar- art trade- by zonerz Tobiasasfa.png|tobias- sonic boom fanart by- angelflames Armadilloz-Speed Demon Days.png|tobias and "crew" by- dash the turtle Ravoka & Tobias.jpg|tobias and ravoka- fanart by ravoka67 Susan and Tobias laughing together.jpeg|tobias and susan laughing together- fanart by susanthehedgehog16 Dawn of awareness.jpg|Tobias fan art by- Enemicarium TOBIAS JOINS THE BATTLE.png|Tobias- ssb4- made by-,700000000 shrimp x art© skf Tobius Piskel.png|Tobias fan art by darkbotherbloodknight TOBIAS IS FIRIN HIS LAZOR.png Tobias bg.png Tobias and Reens Humazized warriors.png Shorter Shorts.PNG|Tobias in shooter shorts Relationship with Other Characters character realtionships from Sonic Fan Character Wiki, This is for other people who want their character to be friends / allies / enemies / rivals with him, this is not canon to his page however, but for rps and other uses on here are canon for this wiki: Friends and Allies *Emily The Hedgehog (Ex-Girlfriend, Dead to him, hates with a deep passion) (deceased) *Sam The Rabbit (ally) (deceased) *Fionna The Cat (ally/ deceased) *Dash The Turtle (ally/foe) *Ion The Hedgehog (ally/ deceased) *Von (ally) (deceased) *Clash The Hedgehog (ally-decased) *Dillon the human (ally) (deceased) *Tim The Wolf (ally) (deceased) *Jonic & Jacob (ally) (decased) *Ally The Mutt (big Brother Relationship- ally) (deceased) *Reens the Hedgehog (best friend; Love Interest- Deceased) *Macca the firefox (ally) (deceased) *Rage the Hedgehog (ally "best friend") (deceased) *Susan the Hedgehog (best Friend- Ally- love Interest- alternate universe) (deceased) *Desh the Hedgehog (Ally- fighting Partner) (deceased) *Michael The Fox (self-perclaimed- rival) (deceased) *Thunder Punch (self-perclaimed- rival) (deceased) Rivals None Enemies None Fallen Star Timeline sickness and corruption Evil takes a hold Death Second Chance Dash's unexpected turn Octuis's Awakening New Tobias: Octuis's Curse Trivia *Tobias is known as the winged hero *He has a special gift, of saving others lives that makes him unique. *New Tobias is Tobias's official appearance and is never ending pain until everything is destroyed. *Tobias has 4 fingers now to make him seem more alien like. *New Tobias as the creator (SKF) has stated, is a possible alternate universe, where Tobias becomes a monster (similar to a monsterous form of perfect chaos) and becomes a force of destruction and kills everything, and has the ability to create a space rip in space and time and destroy anything in that current, in that time period. Ristar is the only one standing in that current event and is scarred with glowing scars. *Tobias has had his heart broken and transformed into "NEW TOBIAS". *tobias is unsure on things at this point, everything is a blur. After his return from an event *the creator plans to make a come back with Tobias sometime in the future and erase the events of NEW TOBIAS and return him back to the way he was before any time of events; fallen star Super Smash Bros. Sonic Version Tobias The Hedgehog Tobias flies into battle! Music Theme: Zeta Core Station Availiability: Starter On-screen appearance: Tobias warps in by a special beam of light from the sky and he lands. Moveset: GROUND ATTACKS Normal Neutral Attack- Left Jab (5%) Right Hook (6%) Rapid Kick (1-3%). One of of good descent range of jabs as well of kicks. It has a great range, damage and hitstun, with it being a good neutral infinite. Dash Attack- running kick. a low attack, but it tilts up and down, making it up to 6% in combos. and easily shield grabbed. Strong Side- A quick spin kick like punch. a moderate- medium knockback, best used as a punisher out of shield . Can be angled up or down. 6%. Strong Up- A pretty fast scorpion kick that covers Tobias's back, though his whole body becomes a hitbox. Consists of three small, barely noticeable hits. 1st and 2nd hits do 3% each with little knockback, and third hit does 4% with moderate knockback, for a total of 10%. Little ending lag. This attack, though It easily chains into itself, which is good for damage racking, and can even lead into his Up-Smash or Grab. At higher percents, it sets up well for his aerials. Strong Down- low sweep kick. only strong enough when someone is close to tobias. making it maxium of 9% SMASH Side Smash - Short Laser on the ground. As with his other iterations with this move, moderate knockback. Best used near the edge, this move kills regularly above 130%, though lower scaling makes it weak at greater distances. At 30-60% damage, provided there is enough stage to work with, the low angle is just strong enough to cause reeling knockback, often making the opponent have to either bounce or tech off the stage, which Tobias can chase down and respond to. Down Smash - Split kick/ Tentacle. Hits on both sides. A Down Smash with above average, low angle knockback and with decent range, which is 16%-20%. Up Smash - A backflip kick. Very high knockback scaling. The attack is drastically weaker when the opponent is behind Tobias. KOs most characters at about 100% with strong vertical knockback and slight horizontal knockback. It's the strongest Up-Smash. It is considered Tobias's best finisher, as it has fast start-up, pretty good shield stun, and it is by far his strongest and best ranged attack, although its end lag is not as generous, and it leaves Tobias wide open if sidestepped or jumped over, especially against other fast fallers. 17%-25%. OTHER Ledge attack - Pulls himself up into a sliding kick. This has a somewhat similar animation to his Forward Smash forward. 8% damage. 100% Ledge attack - Gets up slowly, then does an kick while a punch from his left tentacle. 8% damage. Trip attack - Gets up and kicks on both sides with low range. 6% damage. AERIAL ATTACKS Neutral Aerial - Flying kick. Is a fast Kick. Fast start up and long hitbox duration but low knockback, mediocre range and abysmal shield stun make it almost guaranteed to be punished on shields, especially due to Tobias's jumping mechanics and high falling acceleration, since he has little maneuverability to create space after using it. Maximum of 9%. Forward Aerial - Quintuple kick. Increases jump height and reduces falling speed while in effect, making it useful with recovery. Decent hitstun, medium vertical knockback and low aerial end lag, has juggle starting potential, and at higher percents can set up his Up Air, but is very awkward on grounded opponents, due to its hover effects and high landing lag. Also difficult to use on small characters. Can deal up to 23%. Back Aerial - A slow though quite powerful back kick, with a low knockback angle. Dangerous near edges, though its slow speed and short duration can make it difficult to land. 15%. Up Aerial - An upward punch tentacle with a follow-up kick. Hitting with the tentacle causes 5%, while the kick causes 11%. His best aerial for KOing. Can set up for juggles at mid percents, though this is situational, due to being awkward to use while falling. Down Aerial - Drill kick. Does more damage the closer the opponent is to Tobias and can deal up to 21%. It is technically a Meteor Smash, but is hardly noticeable at lower percents due to its very weak power. Often the move of choice when Tobias needs to approach, its surprisingly high priority, multiple hitboxes, low landing lag and decent shield damage sets it apart from his other attacks. Goes well into his grab or Up-Tilt, but is not impossible to shield grab and several disjointed attacks, will hit Tobias through it. At higher damages, near 100% and beyond, the attack causes enough flinching to combo an Up Smash, and if one of the hits causes tripping, since it is a Meteor Smash, several other attacks like Down Smash become possible. GRABS & THROWS Grab - Grabs opponent. Dash grab - Halts with one foot and grabs, somewhat predictable. Pivot grab - Great as he can boost grab, and has a long grab range. Pummel - Knees the opponent. 1% damage each. Forward Throw - Punches the opponent forward. 7% damage. Back Throw - Throws opponent backward and shoots them with his tentacle lasers. Can be avoided using DI. Up to 8% damage. Up Throw - Throws opponent up and shoots them with his tentacles with two jabs and then laser. Can be avoided using DI. Up to 20% damage. Down Throw - Slams opponent on the ground and shoots them three times with his Laser. 9% damage. Can be followed up with either a Forward Aerial at low percentages on certain characters, or an Up-Air on all characters. SPECIAL MOVES standard special- Laser attack side special- Multi attack up special- flight and tentacle attack down special- ultima shield Final Smash- Perfect Tobias with Oruto appearing in the background. Meteor Smash TAUNTS Up- does a front flip and his metal tentacles open and close Down- He does a folding arm position while his tentacles look at the screen. a secret tuant in the Gunma Quadra stage. Tobias does a ristar battle pose. Side- His metal tentacles open and close as he watches them before they go back into attack mode. VICTORY POSES Tobias does a side pose with his metal tentacles standing straight He attacks the screen twice with both tentacles while flying and landing. saying, "You need more training." Tobias does a spiral kick and lands in his battle pose. Tobias lands and looks at the screen and smiles. Final smash- While Tobias transforms into Perfect Tobias as Oruto is seen in the background. While tobias charges with energy to unleash a mega laser, he can attack with his metal tentacles which is doubled in attack (20%). While tobias's charges Oruto is making stars appear in the backgound, and in the distance you can see the planets of the valdi system, once tobias unleashes his laser, oruto is glowing powerfully and once his final smash is done he returns back to normal and she fades away. Assist Trophy- Ristar Ristar appears beside tobias and start to spin on his star poll and does his meteor strike which attacks all enemies that are near or far, for a few seconds, after ristar lands he does a victory pose next to tobias and fades away. Trophy Imformation: Tobias is among the strongest and surpringing fast in the character roster. his multi attacks are deadly, and his Laser attack can do some good damage if caught by surprise. Unlockables: to unlock Zeta Core Stage, beat Classic mode with tobias. Stage: Zeta Core Station Stage discription: The Zeta Core is where Tobias's home was in the depths of space, with many tanks and platforms, as if tobias had a ship. but once tobias does his final smash the tanks are destoryed and the Station looks destoryed. However the hallways are very alien like. Its very unknown if this stage could be tobias's home and his origin. Category:Neutral Category:Males Category:Cyborgs Category:Hybrids Category:Spiritual Characters